If i Love you, I'll Let you Go
by spilled blue ink
Summary: He is her Prince-Charming, She is His Cinderella. Their love is destiny. Who am i? the Australian dude everyone hates, the outsider. I thought she was made for me, but I was wrong. I know now that if I love you, I'll let you go. Liams POV. ONESHOT. Niley


**DISCLAIMER: Dont Own Anything But The Plot, sadly. **

* * *

**If i Love You, I'll Let You Go.**

Liams POV:

I rang the doorbell, slightly leaning against the door frame, while waiting for someone to answer the door, the neighbourhood of Toluca lake looked oddly different today, there was something in the air, something different. Almost as if it were trying to say _somethings gonna change._ But what? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I pushed the thought out of my mind as the door swung open, revealing a mid-aged strawberry blonde.

"hey liam, come on in, mileys been expecting you" tish greeted me, with a warm smile.

"thanks" I muttered, in my thick Australian accent.

Tish informed me that miley was in her room, I graciously thanked her and made my way up towards her room. And I saw her, she was curled up on her bed, with her laptop infront of her, apparently she was staring intently at something on her laptop screen, her hair were tied In a messy bun and she was wearing an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of short-shorts underneath, she looked perfect, beautiful, breathtaking, and she didn't even try, Her eyes were tired, she works way too hard than she ought, them Disney folks don't deserve her, I don't deserve her….

Suddenly she noticed my presence and sat up, passing me a warm smile as she tore her eyes off the laptop screen.

"hi! I've been waiting for you" she cooed, softly.

"hey, and im here now" I said, as I took a seat right next to her and lightly pecked her lips.

"good, I have missed you" she said, snuggling closer to me.

"oh so what are you looking at here?" I said, cheerfully, pointing towards the laptop.

"oh nothing, just checking up on some gossip floating around" she said, lamely.

"anything new?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I don't know, lets see" she typed in and the bright blue background filled the screen.

The first few posts were of some Disney stars, nothing really important but then we both saw and read something that automatically caught our attention, it was a picture, a picture of Nick Gray and well.. he seemed to be.. crying? On stage?

My eyes automatically flicked over to miley, she had a shocked expression but I could also see the hurt hidden behind the shock.

Her eyes were fixated on the image, and the article underneath, it read:

"Nick Gray was seen singing his heart out on stage last night, singing his newly written song 'Stay', towards the end of the song you can hear his voice crack as he gets down to his knees. Pulling of his shirt, the song is rumored to be written for his on and off again girlfriend Miley Stewart, some of the lyrics are _'its hard to believe, where we are now, because we had our past, leave that behind' _And '_We don't have time to waste,_ _Baby please tellme you'll stay'_

Do **YOU** think its written for miley? And Do **YOU** think that miley is breaking nicks heart _again_ by dating the Australian? Comment Below." **(a/n lol sorry the article sucks, but can you blame me? Im not an expert at writing gossip reviews!)**

Ow, that stung. I looked over a miley again, she was frowning, there was a video too. Her fingers lingered over the 'play' button for a moment, she let out a deep sigh, as if she were telling herself to be strong. And then finally played the video.

The sound of music mixed with loud screaming filled the room..

_It's hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now it's okay,  
So don't make a sound.  
Cause it's almost perfect,  
So, baby, Don't you look down._

We've had our past, leave that behind.  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight.

Miley was staring at the screen, listening to the song and taking in the lyrics.

_Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay._

Now that the pain is done,  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special **babe**,  
And you don't even realize  
That you're my hearts desire.

Miley had closed her eyes, the word 'babe' must've brought back memories, I remember when I had called called miley 'babe' and she had immediately forbidden me to call her that, because only nick had ever called her that, she didn't want to be reminded of it.

_All I want and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before._

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Tell me, tell me you'll stay.  
No, tell me.  
Tell me that you'll stay.

The song ended, and nick got down on his knees, it was obvious that he was holding back his tears, very obvious. I had never seen someone look so weak before, so miserable, so incomplete. I suddenly felt nauseous.

My eyes darted towards miley, her expression reflected the one nick had on, so incomplete. She was just staring at the screen, at the boy who once she called her own. Tears had formed in her own eyes too.

"you okay?" I asked, out of concern.

She didn't respond, she was so absorbed that I doubt she even heard me.

"miley?" I called, a bit louder this time.

Suddenly she snapped out of her little trance and looked up at me, quickly blinking away that pool of tears that had formed in her eyes.

"huh?" she said.

"um.. are you okay?" I asked, again.

"oh yeah.. im fine, just zoned out there for a while" she said, adding a _forced_ chuckle in the end.

I didn't answer, I was too shocked to take in what just happened.

Miley spoke again; "look im sorry, I must freaking you out by my weird behavior, right?"

"no, im not freaked" I said, adding a chuckle similar to the one miley had used.

"I shouldn't have opened this with you here, im sorry." She sighed, snapping the laptop shut.

"hey, its not your fault you got emotional! I would've been the same if I heard my ex sing a song about me" I said, trying to make her feel better, but unfortunately it didn't work,

"im sorry, I should've known better about me and my emotional out-bursts." She frowned.

"its fine, forget about it" I smiled, hopefully, "so how did you like the song?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity burning inside of me.

"the song? Oh.. it was nice" she said, casually. I felt a tinge of.. what? Jealousy? Of the fact that I _couldn't_ write her songs.

"right"

Silence fell between us, it wasn't awkward. We were both just thinking about.. things. She was undoubtedly still thinking about that video, I could tell it by her expression, it was pure anguish.

And I, i was thinking about something I had never really thought about before. _She still loves him, he still loves her._ Wow I had been pretty stupid not to realize this earlier. I suddenly felt uneasy and a knot formed in my stomach.

I got up from the bed, and straightened out my clothes.

"um miley, I have to go. I'll be back later, kay?" I said.

She just nodded, and muttered a small "bye"

I exited the room, we both needed time to think. I halfway down the stairs when suddenly I heard the sound of the same song coming from mileys room. She had played the video again, and call me crazy but I swear I heard the sound of a low sob too. I shrugged as I descended the stair and made my way out the door and into my car.

…………

I unlocked the door to the apartment I shared with my brother, and walked in, my head was full of thoughts. I collapsed on a nearby couch and put my head in my hands. _Whats_ _happening?_ I thought to myself. _Why am I suddenly so unsure of my relationship with miley? Why do I feel that she doesn't love me. _

I decided there was only one way to solve my dilemma. I darted to my room and turned on my computer, it wheezed to life in a couple of seconds and I quickly opened youtube and typed in 'Before The Storm', don't get me wrong, I wasn't stalking my girlfriends and her ex-boyfriends love life, I was just trying to figure out the _intensity_ of their relationship. What better way to figure it out then their music?

The song started playing, and I listened to it, very intently. I had never really heard this song, sure I had heard miley play a few verses of it every now and then but never the actual full song.

The lyrics, the melody, the way their voices matched with each other, it was all so perfect, almost like it was meant to be. Too good to be true.

I had only met this nick guy once, when he came to visit miley in Tybee back in july. Miley and I weren't dating back then. There was something about the way they looked at each other, the way their eyes silently communicated with each other. I didn't really know miley so well back then, but I definitely noticed the change in her attitude when she saw nick that day. Her face had lit up and she couldn't stop smiling. There was something to their relationship, something that was missing in me and mileys all along.

I looked up a few more videos, and pictures. Each one of them gave out the same message. TRUE LOVE.

I looked away, not being able to take it any longer. Was I really the barrier between the two of them? Was I really the one separating them from one another? The questions filled my mind, and the only answer I got was _yes, I am an outsider who's a thorn in the way of two lovers._

………………….

Here I was again, at the door of the Stewart home, ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer. I had thought A LOT about my relationship with miley, and I finally had come to a conclusion.

Brandy answered the door this time.

"oh hi Liam. Come inside!" she said, she looked so much like miley.

"hey brandy. And sure" I said, flashing a smile.

"mileys in her room"

"thanks, I'll go right up" I said, as I made my way to her room.

I knocked her door lightly before entering.

She smiled when she saw me.

"LIAM! Come here! I've missed you!" she said as she ran to pull me in a tight hug.

I awkwardly broke apart from the hug.

"hi" I just said, shrugging my shoulders.

"is there something.. wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"um no.. I just wanted to talk" I mused, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"okaay? What do you want to talk about?" she asked, plopping on the couch next to me.

"us" I said, shortly.

"us?" she repeated, confused.

"yes, and this relationship" I said, slowly.

"is this about the video? Look I know i-" she tried to say but I cut her off.

"no, its about you and me"

"oh" was all she could say.

"miley, I want you to tell me something." I said.

"anything" she replied, with a weak smile.

I slowly took her hand in mine and said; "do you still love him, miley?"

Her eyes widened, she knew who I meant by _him._ She quickly answered; "No! We've talked about this before! You know you're the only one I love, im over him."

"miley.. you think you love me right now. But your wrong, you don't" I said, my words were confusing.

"what are you talking about?" she asked, her eyebrows were pushed together.

"Im talking about.." I let out a sigh. "Listen miley, this is not love"

"Liam your being ridiculous!" she retorted.

"Am i? Okay then, so tell me something, whose face do you see when you close your eyes? Who do you dream about everynight? Who do you still silently cry over when your alone at night?" I said, exasperated.

"What does this have to do with our relationship?!" she said, still confused. I sighed.

"okay.. look at it this way, who do see yourself with in 10 or maybe 15 years?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"i- don't know" she breathed.

"you see nick.. don't you?"

She didnt say anything. Just stayed silent. I had gotten my answer.

"You still love him miley and its obvious he still loves you." I said, closing my eyes.

"Liam. I love you. I wanna be with you." She said, lying to herself again.

"Your wrong, I am just a seat-filler. A summer fling. Fun while it lasted, but we both know who you really belong with" I said, with much difficulty.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" she said, horror-struck.

"We were never together. I was just a small reminder for you, to make you realize that who you really love" I sighed.

"But… I thought you loved me" she said, her voice was cracking.

'I do, But **if I love you, I'll let you go**, love isn't about forcing two people to be together, its about being happy and you wont be happy without nick" I said, caressing her cheek slightly.

"I don't know what to say" she whispered.

"miley, why cant you realize that he is your destiny? Im not the one for you, he is! He was always been the one, why cant you see? You belong with nick" I explained.

Miley sighed.

"Now tell me again, do you love him?" I asked, hoping to get a honest reply.

After a long pause she whispered; "Yes, ever since June 11th 2006, the day we met"

"thought so" I said, a I looked into her eyes.

"Im sorry" she whispered, again.

"Don't be. It was fun while it lasted. I'll always remember you. And I couldn't have lived with myself if I had known that im separating two people who are meant to be!" I smiled, a very weak smile.

She returned the smile; "Liam, you don't know how much I owe you for making me realize this today"

I chuckled and then slowly pressed my lips against her forehead for the shortest second.

"Go get him" I whispered.

She smiled, and hugged me. It was a very brotherly-sisterly kinda hug. I guess that's what were gonna be from now on. Brother and Sister.

……………………………..

The next morning I woke up feeling really light. I was a free man, free of the guilt. I decided to go online and check on a gossip site for some news. I don't usually do this but something about today told me that I should.

I opened the same website miley had opened yesterday. And the first thing I read was:

"Nick and Miley spotted getting dinner together last night. Witnesses say that they looked very happy and content. Do YOU think niley is back on?"

I scrolled through the pictures, In all of them miley looked so happy, she had a genuine smile on her face, she looked so.. complete. So in love.

I smiled to myself, I had done the right thing.

Suddenly my cell beeped, it was a text message from miley, it read:

"_Hi Liam. I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and nick! Im happier than ever now, you were right I was incomplete without him. 3 I wont ever forget this favour, thankyou for getting me and nick back together. xox – Miley"_

I smiled, a very goofy smile. As I typed my reply to her. Maybe someday I will find my soul mate too, just like miley did.

* * *

**Hii! So this idea just randomly popped up in my head today and I turned it into fanfic! How did you like it? It didn't turn out to be how I expected it to be but whatever. I sort of like liam now. I mean theres nothing to NOT LIKE about him. Haha. Shoot me. xD and please please review!! I worked hard on this, its 1a.m now. I should be sleeping! This is my second one-shot. Please tellme if you liked it or absolutely hated it. :) I know liam prolly isn't so thoughtful/sensitive in real life but hey! This is fanfiction, anything is possible.**

**And also, Im thinking of starting a new series. A series about niley in highschool, typical, I know. But I just want to write one. =) **

**Please check out my other stories if you liked this one. =) and Oh follow me on twitter? I am : ItsRainingNiley. **

**Ruby. Xo.**


End file.
